


Stop moving around

by seaOtter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 08:43:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1976493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seaOtter/pseuds/seaOtter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>short daisuga fluff I wrote after the latest chapter of the manga! (soo if you aren't up to the date with the manga ..well.. >.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stop moving around

Suga sat in the border of Daichi’s bed as it made small sounds beneath him. He couldn’t drift his eyes from the other boy, watching him as he walked around the room, talking about the the last match and the next one to come…he was watching but certainly not listening right now. He liked the sound of his voice, the way he walked, every expression was more precious than the other.

 

“You gave as all quite a fright back there…you gave me quiet a fright back there… If I had run to your side everyone would have worried even more… ” Suga interrupted him with a slightly sad giggle. “Stop moving around and rest like the doctor said.”

Daichi stood in his place for a second, trying to contain a smile that was obviously covering all of his face. In silence he went and sat next to Suga.

“So you asked me to stay here today because you are…”

“Of course I’m still worried” he cut promptly while frowning. “Now, lay down and rest. The doctor already said that your head is fine, so you should sleep.”

“Ah~but I don’t wanna go to sleep just yet~” said Daichi while clinging onto Suga and resting his unharmed cheek on the other’s shoulder. “you are here why don’t we…

“Go to sleep and rest” ordered Suga with a dark smile, pushing Daichi softly onto bed and resting carefully onto him.

Suga placed his head on Daichi’s chest for a while in complete silence. Just hearing his breathing and the sound of his thumping heart. So warm and calming. He loved everything about Sawamura Daichi.

“Don’t ever give me a fright like that again…I really…l…” he murmured and then stopped himself. Shyly looking above and tracing tenderly Daichi’s hurt cheek with the tip of his fingers he finished it on his thoughts.

_I really love you…don’t scare me like that…_

Sawamura smiled broadly. It was an expression that showed that even without the words, he perfectly understood what was going on in Suga’s head. “ _I love you too, it’s ok, I’m fine.”_ was exactly was his face was showing. And such understanding without words after all this time together wasn’t anything new. 

“It was just a tooth, Koushi~chan.” he laughed teasingly to brighten him up. “See” he said as he opened his mouth and touched the place where the tooth was missing with his tongue. “It just feels a little weird. No pain, nothing to worry.”

Suga pouted and graved Daichi by the collar of his shirt, not strongly but firmly, covering that laugh with his mouth and liking softly and depply the empty place between his teeth.  After a second he backed out and sat down again in the border of the bed.

“It does feel weird…A…and don’t call me that.”he said turning his face trying to hide the blush.

“Ah~…” answered Daichi making a long pause while staring at the sealing of his room in a daze.“ You know…Now I certainly won’t be able to fall asleep…also, just so you know…my cheek feel even weirder.”

“SLEEP.NOW.”


End file.
